Granger ? Quoi Malefoy ! Ferme-là ton haleine attire les mouches !
by ArgentumPapilionem
Summary: Drago et Hermione se font la guerre pour ne pas changer mais cette fois leurs amis ne cautionnent pas et ils se retrouvent seuls dans leur délire de vengeance pure. ( Bien sur les personnages ne sont pas les miens et appartiennent à JKR )
1. Chapter 1

Ca avait commencé comme toutes les autres fois, Il passait dans les couloirs, Elle passait au même moment, Il l'as regardé et l'as insultée, Elle n'as pas pu se taire et a fait de même Ils se sont regardés pendant une minute ont commencé leur joute verbale pas de gagnant pas de perdant le but est de démonter l'autre moralement, de le briser en deux, le réduire en bouillie pour Hippogriffe sans le même le toucher. Problème ILS sont aussi forts dans ce domaine.

-Granger écartes toi de moi et emmènes ton odeur de sang de bourbes avec toi s'il te plait je vais gerber !

-Et si ta sale tête et toi pouvais également dégager de mon espace vital ce serait bien vous me faîtes le même effet !

-Granger je suis blasé de tes remarques répétitives .

-Et moi des tiennes !

-Granger, Granger grande victime de Poudlard de toute façon on se souviendra tous de toi comme la fille agaçante qui passait ses journées à piailler après ses deux bons à rien de meilleurs amis parce-qu'ils n'avaient pas fait leur devoirs et pour qui la bibliothèque était sa deuxième maison voire même la première je ne sais pas trop pour l'instant ...

-Et tout le monde se souviendra de toi comme le petit Malefoy arrogant fils à papa qui se pavanait sous prétexte qu'il avait plus d'argent que les autres et un nom, celui qui martyrisait, Pardon qui faisait martyriser, parce que on sait tous que Crabbe et Goyle se charge de ça tous seuls car tu es une vraie fillette quand il s'agit de se battre, son monde pour se prouver a lui-même qu'il est capable d'inspirer de la crainte comme papa . Non mais réveilles toi tu n'es rien !

-Toi non plus tu n'es rien !

Il se jaugèrent du regard et s'exclamèrent en même temps

-De toute façon je te hais ton avis n'as aucune importance !

Et ils tournèrent les talons pour aller, se terrer dans leurs salle communes respectives, le plus possible de l'autre. Harry et Ron rejoignirent Hermione dans la salle commune des Gryffondor.

-Non mais pour qui il se prend ?! Je vais lui arracher les yeux a celui-là !

-Hermione on ne va pas re-parler de Malefoy … Dit Ron le ton suppliant. Ca fait trois semaines qu'on entend parler que de Malefoy

-C'est vrai Hermione laisse le tomber il finira bien par se lasser de jouer à ça.

-Vous êtes de son coté ou quoi vous voulez que je laisse tomber c'est ça ? Jamais vous m'entendez ? Jamais !

...

-Tu as vu comme elle est devenue rouge ? C'est limite si elle allait exploser !

-Comme à chaque fois Dray on a l'habitude de la voir de cet état là tellement l'habitude que cela m'est devenu complètement égal qu'elle soit heureuse ou triste de notre faute ou pas. Tu ne veux pas que l'on passe à autre chose ?

-Tu veux que je laisse tomber c'est ça ? Jamais tu m'entends ? Jamais !


	2. Chapter 2

L'un était sadique, l'autre têtue. Ils ne se laisseraient jamais marcher sur les pieds, sous aucun prétexte ! Cette guerre , jusque là silencieuse, menaçait d'éclater au plus fort, et Merlin sait que les murs de Poudlard s'en souviendraient !

Cela faisait maintenant deux heures qu'il se triturait le cerveau afin de trouver une vengeance ou un mauvais tour a faire a Granger... Des insultes ? Habituel ... Une claque ? Bagarre générale assurée... Un meurtre ? Trop de sang et surtout pas d'endroit pour faire disparaitre le cadavre ! Non il fallait trouver plus subtil... Beaucoup plus subtil car elle avait beau être une Sang-De-Bourbe elle était loin d'être bête, manipulable peut-être, mais bête non. Qu'est-ce qui l'énervait ou la stressait ? Etre surpassée par quelqu'un en cours ? Les prochains examens oraux ? Moi ? ... Attendez le fait que je puisse la laminer a l'oral serait une source de stress pour elle et c'est quelque chose que je me doit de ne pas ignorer, il faut que je me mette a exceller encore plus qu'elle en cours, ça n'est pas insurmontable il suffit juste que j'écoute les cours au lieu de me laisser distraire par Blaise et ses folles nuits dans les dortoirs de Serpentard si j'écoute je peux facilement la surpasser, et je tiens là ma vengeance. Enfin du moins une partie.

...

Si ce sale fils de riche croit qu'il peut me faire capituler avec ses insultes minables il se fourre le doigt dans l'oeil jusqu'au coude ! Il m'excède au plus au point lui, je vais le ... Rrrrr je vais le réduire en bouillie, le brûler vif, le faire écarteler ! N'importe quoi pour vu qu'il souffre au point d'implorer à genoux mon pardon. Bon Hermione on va se calmer une vengeance doit être subtile, réfléchie et faire son effet. Mais je n'ai pas vraiment envie de me venger de lui il n'en vaut pas la peine et une guerre menace d'éclater, une guerre où il seras dans le camp adverse ... Hum non ... Oui ... Peu-être... Oh et puis je verrais bien en fonction de son attitude et de mon humeur. Mais je ne sais pas pourquoi je sens qu'il prépare déjà son prochain mauvais coup en ce moment même ...

...

- Par quel cours on commence Hermione ? Demanda Ron en engloutissant un énième beignet

- Potion avec les Serpentard comme tous les vendredi. Comment fais tu pour ingurgiter autant de nourriture ?

- On se le demande tous. Déclara Ginny. Même maman commence à s'inquiéter de le voir manger autant et elle nous a affirmer que si il continuait comme ça il exploserais dans environ deux semaines.

- Je parierais sur une semaine moi. Affirma Harry qui venait d'arriver.

- Bon de toute façon je vais y aller le cours commence dans dix minutes et j'ai l'impression que Ron a mangé à ma place je n'ai plus faim.

- Mais ...

Elle avait déjà quitter la table et sortait de la Grande Salle suivie de près par Malefoy. Arrivée devant la salle et pensant être seule et ré-ajusta sa jupe et son chemisier.

- Ca ne sert a rien de faire ça on verra toujours que tu es affreuse Granger. Lança Malefoy

- Malefoy je n'ai aucunement besoin de tes conseils vestimentaires surtout quand on sait que c'est ta mère qui choisi tes vêtements.

- Ma mère rien que ça ?! Et qui raconte des idioties pareilles ? Saint Potter ? La belette ? Ou bien simplement ton cerveau qui essaye que trouver des répliques à peu près correctes avec tes deux derniers neurones ?

- Je suis étonnée voire même très étonnée que tu ai appris l'existence des neurones étant donné que tu n'en possède pas.

- Ah celle-là n'est pas trop mal si on oublie le fait que c'est la centième fois que tu me la sors ...

- Il y a t-il une raison une raison valable, comme une mort imminente, qui nécessite une telle énergie dépensée à crier ?

- Non monsieur

- Bien alors vous viendrez dépenser cette énergie ce soir et demain en retenue.

- Mais ...

- Une objection Granger ?!

- Non monsieur

- Bien entrer vos incompétents de camarades ne devraient pas tarder à arriver.

Et effectivement quelques élèves entrèrent dans la salle ils furent d'ailleurs surpris d'y trouver uniquement Hermione et Malefoy. Mais personne ne posa de question et ils s'installèrent tous dans le silence le plus complet.

- Ouvrez vos livre page 394.

Cette phrase marquait le début d'une longue heure de cours. 30 reproches, 25 point enlever à Gryffondor pour excès d'intelligence et de participation et deux retenues plus tard le cours fût enfin terminer. Au grand bonheur de tout les élèves qui bondirent hors de la salle de classe pour pouvoir '' respirer '' et parler de nouveau.


	3. Chapter 3

- Comment cela se fait-il que tu était si en avance Hermione je sais que tu es assidue mais à ce point ...

- Ronald Weasley cesse donc de sous-entendre que mon assiduité frise la paranoïa je suis arrivée en avance voila tout.

- Je ne sous-entendait pas que tu es folle mais quand même arriver en avance en potion ! Franchement ça me dépasse !

- Si cela te dépasse eh bien alors tais-toi ou parles d'autre chose. Soupira Hermione

Harry ricana il était habitué à toutes leurs petites prises de tête ridicules qui duraient à peine deux minutes, depuis la rentrée ils ne faisaient que ça. Mais il vit bien que cette fois Hermione n'était vraiment pas d'humeur et ne préfère pas se mêler de cette conversation. Et puis de toute façon Ginny Weasley venait de faire son apparition à l'autre bout du couloir il s'excusa vaguement auprès de ses deux amis et couru la rejoindre. Lorsque que dix-neuf heure eût sonné Rogue les fît entrer dans les cachots il leur demanda de trier par ordre alphabétique tout les ingrédients des deux grosses armoires qui se trouvaient au fond de la salle ils devaient terminer le première avant vingt heures quinze minutes ou alors ils devraient en plus récurer la salle de fonds en combles et croyez moi il y avait beaucoup à faire. Après leurs avoir retirer leurs baguettes Rogue sortit les laissant accomplir leurs tâche. Sitôt la porte fermée ils soupirèrent, Hermione se dirigea vers l'armoire et commença a la vider au bout de deux minute elle se retourna et vît que Malefoy n'avait pas bouger d'un pouce.

- Malefoy dépêche toi ou je vais finir par croire que tu veux prolonger la retenue pour rester avec moi. Ricanna t-elle

- Epargnes moi ton humour de sang-de-bourbe

- Je t'interdis de ...

- Chut écoutes

Hermione se tût mais aucun bruit ne se fît entendre :

- Eh bien quoi ?!

- Le silence Granger, le silence.

- Je vais l'étriper avant la fin de la retenue celui-là, marmonna t-elle

- Et on peut savoir qui tu vas étriper Granger ?

- A ton avis ? Toi !

- Serais-tu en train de me menacer vulgaire inutilité ?

- Un mot de plus et je te fais regretter ta naissance Malefoy !

- C'est plutôt le monde qui doit regretter la tienne Granger !

Hermione fît volte-face elle le regarda dans les yeux :

- Tu es un vulgaire petit connard Malefoy !

Elle se jeta sur lui sans qu'il s'y attende vraiment car elle n'était jamais passée à l'offensive physique il tomba à la renverse le poids d'Hermione le maintenant au sol elle commença à le frapper au visage mais il ne se laissa pas faire longtemps lui empoigna les cheveux et la tint à bout de bras pour éviter les coups il se redressa et tira ses cheveux vers le sol une fois qu'elle fût a terre il se mît sur elle et la gifla de toutes ses forces elle le griffa et il lâcha ses cheveux et ils se frappèrent tout les deux puis se séparent essoufflés tout les deux. Drago fît un pas vers elle mais elle leva la main pour le stopper.

- Ca suffit pour ce soir tu ne crois pas ?

- C a veut dire que quoi ça Granger ? Que ça recommencera demain ?

- Si tu es toujours aussi odieux oui. Elle regarda sa montre vît qu'il était seulement vingt heure et là elle prît la décision qui lançait leur jeu malsain, elle sortit de la salle n'en ayant rien à faire de l'heure et de Rogue.

Malefoy l'imita bien que surpris par son comportement quitta la salle lui aussi, il essaya de ne croiser personne en se rendant à sa chambre son visage portant encore les traces de la colère d'Hermione


	4. Chapter 4

Le soir Hermione se coucha tôt tout comme Drago, leur petite bagarre les avaient épuisés tant moralement que physiquement. En rentrant dans leurs chambres respectives les deux eurent le même réflexe : camoufler les traces de leur haine. Ils ne le diraient à personne l'un par honte d'avoir le visage tuméfié à cause d'une sale sang-de-bourbe de Gryffondor et l'autre par honte de s'être conduit comme une petite hystérique intenable. Ils ne prirent pas plus la peine d'y réfléchir et s'endormirent tôt. Le lendemain matin lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la grande salle Rogue se précipita droit sur eux afin de leur faire passer un sale quart d'heure :

- Vous deux ! Les interpella t-il

Ils se regardèrent tout les deux sachant pertinement ce qui les attendaient.

- Je triple votre retenue ! Vous savez pourtant que partir en avance d'une heure de retenue est tout bonnement inacceptable sourtout quand on a pas terminer la tâche qu'il y avait à accomplir.

- Professeur c'est de la faute de Granger c'est elle qui a quitter la salle la première et je n'allais tout de même pas terminer seul !

- MA faute ?! Non mais sale crétin tu ...

- Miss Granger veuillez vous taire !

Malefoy eut un petit rire et Hermione le fusilla du regard.

- Pourtant si vous l'aviez fait vous n'auriez pas vu vos heures de retenue se tripler. Vu passerez donc toute la journée dans les cachots a faire du nettoyage et je vous retire dix points chacun ! Est-ce bien compris ?

- Oui professeur.

Rogue tourna les talons, et a peine Hermione eût-elle posée ses fesses sur le banc que tout les regards se tournèrent vers elle. Hermione Granger ... Collée ! Et avec Malefoy qui plus es !

-Hermione pourquoi es-tu collée avec Malefoy ça ne te ressemble pas. Demanda Harry

- Si hier cet imbécile n'avait pas hurler dans les couloirs je n'en serais pas là voilà tout

- Mais pourquoi les Rogue a tripler vos heures de retenue ?

- Eh bien parce que ... parce que ... parce que c'est Rogue ! Et il n'as pas supporter que le boulot soit fait à temps

- Il faut aller en parler à Dumbledore c'est injuste !

- Non ça va aller Harry ça va aller je ne tiens pas à avoir plus d'histoires vois-tu ?

- Si c'est ce que tu veux

- Oui c'est ce que je veux.

Enfait Hermione voulait simplement voir si Malefoy avait enfin compris qu'il ne devait plus l'insulter à moins d'aimer être frappé. En fait elle avait tout bonnement hâte de le revoir, et surtout de le tester.


End file.
